


The path of fire leads thee-

by Anielka



Series: Hear me out! [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: A Whole Lot of Demons, Give my stoner son a break, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielka/pseuds/Anielka
Summary: My father asked who ate the snackI said that it was my brother JackAnd Jack got grounded for fourteen daysFourteen da- For a donut?!I've lived with that guiltAll of my lifeFor a donut?





	The path of fire leads thee-

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!!  
> I'm still alive!!  
> Have more Connor!!

 

Long ago, when I was five

I snuck in the kitchen late at night

And ate a donut with a maple glaze

                                         **Erm, okay?**

My father asked who ate the snack

I said that it was my brother Jack

And Jack got grounded for fourteen days

                **Fourteen da- For a donut?!**

I've lived with that guilt

All of my life

**For a donut?!**

And the terrible vision

That I had that night!

No! Please, I don't wanna go back!

                                 **Back to where?!**

_Down, down thy soul is cast_

              **Why does everything have a creepy chorus?!**

_From the Earth whenceforth ye fell_

_The path of fire leads thee to_

_Spooky Mormon Hell Dream_

**He's a Mormon?!**

_Welcome back to Spooky Mormon Hell Dream_

                                     **We're in hell?!**

_You are having A Spooky Mormon Hell Dream now_

                      **Wait, is it mine or his?**

And now I've gone and done it again!

_(Rectus!)_

                          **Is that fucking Latin?!**

**Find your fucking chill!**

I've committed another awful sin!

                           

_(Dominus!)_

I left my mission companion all alone!

_(Spookytus!)_

                             **That's... Not latin?**

Oh God, how could I have done this to you?

_(Deus!)_

How could I break rule seventy-two?

**You memorized them?!**

_(Creepyus!)_

And now my soul hath just been thrown

Back into Spooky Mormon Hell Dream!

 

_Down, down to Satan's realm!_

_See where you belong!_

**Dude, you ate a donut when you were five!**

**Let it fucking go!**

_There is nothing you can do!_

_No escape from_

_Spooky Mormon Hell Dream!_

**Who the fuck is that?!**

You blamed your brother for eating the donut,

and now you walk out on your mission companion?

You're a dick!

 

“Jesus, I'm sorry!”

**That's Jesus?!**

**What the fuck is happening?!**

_Jesus hates you, this we know!_

_For Jesus just told you so!_

_You remember Lucifer!_

_He is even spookier!_

**Lucifer?!**

Minions of Hades

Have you heard the news?

Kevin was caught playing hooky!

Now he's back

With all you Catholics and Jews

**Dude, what?!**

It's super spooky-wooky!

**That's... Okay?**

I'm sorry, Lord, it was selfish of me

To break the rules, please I

Don't wanna be in this

Spooky Mormon Hell Dream!

**I don't want to be here either!**

**I don't even know the guy!**

_Spooky Mormon Hell Dream!_

_Genghis Khan_

**Isn't that the Asian guy?**

_Jeffrey Dahmer_

**Gross!**

_Hitler_

**That I did expect.**

_Johnnie Cochran!_

**Why?**

_The spirits all surround you_

_Spooky spooky spooky!_

I started a war, and killed millions of Jews!

I slaughtered the Chinese!

I stabbed a guy and fucked his corpse!

I got O.J. freed!

**Oh, right.**

You think that's bad?

I broke rule seventy-two!

I left my companion!

I'm way worse than you!

**You! Did! Nothing! Wrong!**

“I hate this Spooky Mormon Hell Dream!”

**You and I both, man**

“Oh Heavenly Father!

Please give me one more chance!

I won't break the rules again!”

**Your rules are fucking stupid!**

I can't believe Jesus called me a dick!

**I can't believe it either!**

**What kind of fucked up dreams are you having?!**

_Welcome, welcome_

_To Spooky Mormon Hell Dream_

_You are never waking up_

_From Spooky Mormon Hell Dream_

 

**Are those demons dancing?!**

 

“Oh, please help me Father! Please let me wake up!

Give me one more chance! I won't let you down again!”

**Jesus already came, man, and he called you a dick.**

**We're never getting out of here!**

_Spooky Mormon Hell Dream now!_

**I'm done!**

**I don't want to see anyone ever again!**

**Ever!**


End file.
